Her Queen
by sailormoonserenity99
Summary: Raised to serve the Royal family and given the duty to protect the Queen with her life. One soldier contemplates her duty while walking around the splendid palace. Warning: mentions of character death. currently a oneshot but i might write more if i get reviews requesting so.


**Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Rose of Versailles belongs to Riyoko Ikeda. I own nothing, tragic...**

 **Note:** _'text'_ **\- memory**

 **Her Queen**

She walked along the marble halls of the palace. The only sound which could be heard was the echo of her footsteps. Beautiful, blonde, curly, long hair trailing behind her. Mesmerising sapphire eyes gazed throughout the hall, checking for intruders.

There were none.

There never was.

No one would dare break in, but there were always a few exceptions...

* * *

She walked past the gardens. Laughter could be heard.

A child's laughter. She looked towards the source of the sound.

A child of around 5, playing with her friends. The adults around her were also laughing in happiness along with the little girl.

Then a goddess with golden blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes rushed into the scene and scooped her up into a hug, laughing the entire time.

A mother and her daughter.

These people radiated happiness.

It reminded her of another garden, another woman, another child.

Another Life.

* * *

She looked up to the skies. To the stars shining above her, and the moon, lighting the night sky. She recalled doing so on many nights when she was restless, sad, frustrated, and overwhelmed. Now, it was for neither of those reasons. It was simply for understanding.

* * *

"Oscar."

She turned to face her queen, and there she stood.

Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium, standing before her in all her glory. She was the queen, her queen.

Serenity smiled, she always smiled, and her smile always made others feel like they needed to smile back. Oscar was no exception.

"A fine day today, don't you agree?"  
"Indeed, Your Majesty."  
"Endymion and I were thinking of taking Small Lady for a stroll around the palace. Would you like to accompany us?"

 _'Oscar! Would you like to come with us on a walk to the Petit Trianon?"_

The request sounded so familiar, that it pained her. Before she even said it, she knew the answer would be the same.

 _'Of course.'_  
"Of course."

She could never refuse her queen.

Oscar had declined offers from Marie Antoinette to join her and her friends in balls and parties many times, and that was only reasonable. After all, it wasn't like she didn't go. She went of course, as the High commander of the Royal Guards and kept a watchful eye on the party while having a drink here and there.

* * *

The only time she had truly refused Marie Antoinette was also the last time they saw each other.

* * *

As Oscar watched the happy couple swing the princess, and as the little girl's happy laughter reached her ears. She couldn't help but fall into another memory. The last memory she had of a precious little boy. Louis Joseph, Dauphin of France, whose short and painful life lasted only seven years and eight months. His birth was celebrated with great pomp and ceremony, and his death could not have come at a more devastating time for the family.

 _''Gallop! Gallop!'_  
 _'One day I will be a good king'_  
 _'Until then, wait for me Oscar.'_

"Higher! Higher!"

Oscar looked over to the playground. Where King Endymion was pushing the little princess on the swing. Queen Serenity was on the other swing, the two were having a competition.

Anyone could tell the three are a happy family.

Oscar wished that someone else also had this serene family life, but life can never be perfect.

The Queen of France could not be with the love of her life.  
The Queen of the Silver Millennium was bound to a life of protecting the peace. She would be blessed with a long lifespan, that would be filled with equal amounts of happiness and sadness. For every laugh, there will be a tear shed.

Such were the conditions when the Gods allowed Serenity and Endymion to be reunited. It was a heavy price, but everything was worth it.

* * *

Serenity lived up to her name, she was against violence. Preferring the diplomatic method of talking to the opposition, and she always tried to avoid taking a person's life. Marie Antoinette did not.

Oscar remembered the horror she felt when she was told that Marie Antoinette had ordered troops to come to Paris and silence the rising revolution. Her attempts were futile, and only produced more anger within the citizens. _Never fight fire with fire_.

Many times, Serenity forgave her enemies. Despite all the suffering they inflicted upon her. For she was too kind, too trusting, too compassionate, and sometimes too naive. In return, the people gave her their loyalty and trust.

Neo Queen Serenity truly had the purest of hearts.

Oscar will always be on the side of those who are there to help the people. Serenity is constantly helping them.

Therefore

Neo Queen Serenity is and will always be, _her queen_.

 **The End**

* * *

 **As you might know by now, in this story, Oscar is a guard in Crystal Palace. I suppose her position would be mainly guarding the palace, since Serenity already has her senshi.**

 **Would Oscar willingly serve another person? I think Oscar would do whats best for the people, and Serenity / Sailor Moon is the soldier of love and justice, so I think Oscar would support someone with such a strong sense for justice.**

 **Also, about Serenity's peaceful way of dealing with things. In the battle against Galaxia/Chaos in the anime, she used her power of love and saved the galaxy, at least that's what it looked like to me. Even with that Wiseman, she banished instead of killing.**

 **I based the parts mentioning Marie Antoinette on the Rose of Versailles manga/anime, not history. Also, the memory of Louis Joseph which Oscar fell into was that time she took him riding, which is also the last time she saw him.  
**

 **How does Oscar get to this era? I have no idea. I leave this to your own imagination. But I will tell you that Andre is with her in Crystal Tokyo. I will never tear them apart, to do so would break my heart. (Which I'm sure was quite torn already when I read and watched their deaths in the manga/anime)**

 **I planned for this to be just a oneshot, but would anyone like a bit more? Leave a review! :)**


End file.
